


Bottled Love

by PaperFox19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Please Read and Review
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bottled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Bottled Love

Draco asks Snape to teach him how to bottle love, to use it on a special someone. However when it doesn't work Draco gets a surprising look at that special someone.

Chap 1 Love Potion

(Voldemort is gone the Diary was all he had left. With his evil out of the way Harry was able to continue his time at Hogwarts without fear.)

Draco watched him, it was hard not to. Just seeing him made his heart beat faster. When they would pass each other a felt a shiver race down his spine. His smiles were so cute, and could brighten up a room, but they were rarely towards him. It saddened him, he wanted him to smile that way for him.

He went to Snape's office. “Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?”

“Well Professor, you told me once you could teach me to bottle love.” his cheeks were a little flushed. Snape closed his book and focused on Malfoy.

“Indeed, there is a simple potion that concentrates the love you feel for someone, using this potion allows your desired person to look your way and feel how you feel. I must say Mr. Malfoy I was wondering when you'd ask to learn how to make it. Who's the lucky girl?”

Malfoy's blush increased. “It isn't a girl.”

“I see, well that's good to know. I won't ask who it is I'm sure once you complete the potion there will be a new couple on campus, but I did need to know the gender. This potion is gender specific.” he took a quill and paper and began writing down the instructions. “Now remember Mr. Malfoy you'll know it works when the liquid glows blue.”

“Thank you sir.” he took the list and began skimming it.

“Happy to help a young slytherin in love.” Malfoy began taking the ingredients he would need. He made sure to get everything on the list and went back to his dorm. He began mixing the ingredients precisely.

'No mistakes not on this. This has to work.' he checked over the list and there was only two more ingredients he needed. 'A lock of his hair and a lock of mine.' he began to ponder. “How am I gonna get a lock of his hair? If I try to steal it or ask he'll figure I'm up to something or get caught.” Then it hit him.

He pulled out his wand. With a flick of the wand he transformed, he hadn't perfected this technique so it would wear off in a hour or so. A tiny white ferret slipped from his clothing and he left the dorm and scurried about the halls. He kept out of sight and made his way to the gryffindor house.

Malfoy didn't have to wait long for someone to open the portal and he quickly slipped into the room. 'So far so good.' he used his nose to sniff out Potter's bed. He moved around until he found a hair. 'It smells like him.' his body tingled. Holding the hair in his mouth he ran.

He bumped into the last person he needed to see right now. “Well hello there.” Harry picked him up. “Haven't seen you around here before.” Harry gave him a scratch behind the ears and Malfoy let out a purr like noise. Harry chuckled and sat down on the couch, caressing the ferret. Malfoy couldn't take it, his body was so sensitive in this form and Harry was touching him, it felt sooooo nice!

His body tingled again. 'Crap the spell is gonna wear off.' he wiggled and got out of Harry's lap. Scampering over he pawed at the door.

“Leaving?” he got up and opened the door. Draco jumped out of the room taking one last look at Harry. “Come back and see me again anytime.” He smiled. That pure happy smile, and Draco blushed.

'He smiled at me!' he yipped happily and ran back to the dorm. He made it back just in time as he reverted back to normal and stood in all his naked glory. His cock was tingling, but he stayed off from touching himself, he got dressed and put his hard cock inside his underwear. “Now I'll have you for real Potter.” he added Harry's hair to the potion then added one of his own. The potion swirled around and the two hairs danced and coiled around each other. Malfoy grinned as the liquid began to glow.

Taking one last look at the instructions. “Now open the bottle, while thinking of your desired person and the next time we meet he'll feel the love I feel.” There was no hesitation. He opened the bottle and a blue mist came out and circled around Malfoy.

Malfoy went to the gryffindor dorm. He asked the portrait to speak to Harry Potter. He waited and waited till finally the door opened. “Malfoy well this is a surprise. What do you want?”

“Oh well I wanted to ask you something.” He was expecting to see some kind of reaction. Harry just stared at him blankly.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Umm well, you see I.” Harry was looking at him and he didn't know what to say. 'Did I mess up the potion? Does he hate me that much?'

“Harry we gotta get to class.” Ron showed up, their books in hand. “What do you want Malfoy?”

“None of your business Weasely.” He looked between Ron and Harry. “Forget it I'm out of here.” he ran off.

“What's up with him?”

“No idea, let's get to class.” they went in the opposite direction.

Malfoy went to Snape. “Well Mr. Malfoy how did it go?”

“It didn't work.” he hung his head low..

“It didn't work?” he raised an eyebrow. “Did the potion glow?”

“Yeah this really cool blue color.” he folded his arms and buried his face in his arms. “He must hate me beyond reason if the love potion didn't work.”

“That's not how it works.” Malfoy looked up at him. “No matter the feelings if the love potion was used it would work...unless.”

“What?”

“Well the love potion makes the target feel the love you feel for them making them love you in return. If it didn't work than the person you desire already loves you.” Malfoy's face went completely red and a smile tugged at his lips.

'Harry loves me? Harry loves me. Harry loves me!' he jumped from his seat. “He loves me! Thanks Professor I gotta go.” he ran out of the classroom.

He found them after class at the dining hall. He was surrounded by all his friends. 'Wait how can I confess to him when he's surrounded like that. I know Potter likes me now but how can I get close to him?' Then it hit him, Draco Malfoy couldn't get close to Potter but a certain little ferret could.

To be continued


End file.
